<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hush- by Herre_Viridity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345055">Hush-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herre_Viridity/pseuds/Herre_Viridity'>Herre_Viridity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B.A.P, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Body Horror, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is Trying His Best, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herre_Viridity/pseuds/Herre_Viridity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung starts with some story that may or may not be true.</p><p>Min Yoongi has to suffer with the reality of said story and face it head on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hush-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Put in the comments if ya'll think this is worth continuing .-. The first chapter is short, Since it's all like, foreshadowing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then, he disappeared!" Taehyung exclaimed. Fanning his hands out in a dramatic gesture with an expression only describable as full of awe.<br/>
"Some say, he still lives in the forest! Killing and eating young children foolish enough to stumble in." Taehyung further continued. Moving his hands to instead grip at his arms, as though he was cold.  The awe-filled expression changing to be more concerned, and uncomfortable.<br/>
"I wonder if it's true- the story always creeps me out-" he shuddered. Grimacing a little at the further thought of being consumed by such a vile creature. </p><p>"Yah, Dumbass! no deer-skulled man is living in the woods." Youngjae piped in, punching him lightly on the shoulder as his childish face scrunched up in general distaste.<br/>
"I wonder how you could even believe something as dumb as that."</p><p>"Hey! We don't know! nobody's ever seen it! and those who might've gotten close have never come back." Taehyung Argued, grabbing at his milkshake.<br/>
"But the great Yoo Youngjae always has to be skeptical of everything paranormal. You can't tell me ghosts exist either! In my old house, I heard a guy died in the basement- and it was always so col-"</p><p>"Oh shut it Tae!" Youngjae groaned. Glancing away from the other male to instead focus on someone else.<br/>
"C'mon Dae, Yoongi... You've got to agree with me."</p><p>"Well, I mean. He has never been seen-" Daehyun mumbled back, setting a finger to his chin as he thought about it.<br/>
"I guess he could or couldn't exist. There's nothing to prove it either way." Dae offered.</p><p>"You're all overthinking this story. A mother probably just didn't want her son wandering into the woods at night." Yoongi piped in, leaning his head over the back of the chair.<br/>
"It's not real."</p><p>"Thank you-!" Youngjae huffed. Watching with distaste as Taehyung sipped away at his milkshake.</p><p>the small group was gathered in a Cafe run by a close friend of theirs. It fit well in the busy streets of Seoul and served as a great getaway from the boring lives each of them trudged through every day. Taehyung, A college art major, Youngjae, a waiter at a small restaurant a few blocks down from the cafe, Daehyun, A lawyer with an average rating, Then there was Yoongi. Barely Making it by with his odd jobs and good relationship with the landlady. Yongguk, the man who owned the cafe, was always lending Yoongi money. And as bad as he felt for accepting it, Yongguk always waved it off with a kind smile and said it was for bringing people in with his presence. This, although partially true, Yoongi knew it was because the man pitied him and his poor Lifestyle.</p><p>Clocking in for his shift, Jin tied the apron around his back. Approaching the noisy table.<br/>
"Yah, You guys still don't know how to quiet down?" he asked with a click of his tongue. Hand smacking down spitefully on Youngjae's neck.<br/>
"You especially!" he frowned.</p><p>"But Eomma!" Youngjae whined, rubbing at his head with a pout.<br/>
"I didn't even do anything bad!"</p><p>"Shush!" Jin responded. Threateningly lifting his hand again.</p><p>And as much as Yoongi wanted to be amused, he just couldn't seem to be bothered. So, after Finishing the coffee he'd previously ordered, the man stood.<br/>
"I left the money under the cup." He explained, fixing his shirt as he began to walk off.<br/>
"Don't be blowing up my phone tonight either Tae! I don't wanna listen to more of your man-eating monster story!"</p><p>And with that, He stepped out of the shop and began his journey home. Hands shoved harshly in his pockets.</p><p>truth be told though. He didn't want to go home. He hated the silence that filled it. Hated the loneliness that suffocated his heart and clouded his mind. He hated the scent of sweat he just couldn't seem to rid of.</p><p>the thought of going home- that thought alone killed him inside. Especially so as he stepped into the dark apartment. </p><p>Sliding into bed, the male let out a long sigh.<br/>
"In the morning, i'll look for a new job."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>